videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe
''Shonen Jump Vs. Playstation Universe '' is a crossover fighting video game between Shonen Jump and the Playstation fictional universe, developed by NetherRealm Studios, Midway Games, Bandai Namco and Warner Bros. Games. The game was released on July 10, 2024 and contains characters from both franchises. Plot In the Shonen Jump universe, Tragula's attempts at world domination have failed due to Goku. What seemed like victory however with Tragula and his portal's destruction was only the beginning. In the Playstation Universe, Kratos has defended the Earth from Bakholl. Kratos thought everything would be fine when he destroyed the portal Bakholl was going to use and the villain himself. The two villains have fused and so have the two universes. Can anyone stop this new being Bakgelu from merging the realms as the Bloodmark is about to consume the fighters? Game Modes * Story Mode * VS Mode * Arcade Ladder * Training Mode * Challence Tower * Formelmarket * Character Creation * Game Option Characters Shonen Jump Universe Goku Vegeta Sailor Moon Pikachu Naruto Uzumaki Luffy Zoro Nami Bobobo Sasuke Uchiha Cell Queen Beryl Frieza L Light Yagami Edward Elric Sakura Inuyasha Khouta Hirano Ichigo Orochimaru Neji Piccolo Itachi Uchiha Tragula (unlockable character) Playstation Universe Kratos Zeus Parappa Sly Cooper Hybrid Raiden Tigershark Klonoa Carmelita Fox Emmett Graves Kat Dante Crash Spyro Sweet Tooth Radec Heihachi Mishima Cole McGrath Journeyer Serious Sam Sir Daniel Nariko Sora Ratchet Bakholl (unlockable character) Unlockable Shonen Jump Universe Zero Hinata Sesshōmaru Gaara Zoroark Misa Amane Kakashi Neji Admiral Akainu Demigra Killer Bee (DX version) Lord Beerus (DX version) Gohan (DX version) Kisame (DX version) Kakuzu (DX version) Playstation Universe Clockwerk Delsin Rowe Issac Clarke Pyramid Head Snake Knack Dart Nathan Drake Kazuya Mishima Cloud Strife Vergil (DX version) Gex (DX version) Paul Phoenix (DX version) King (DX version) Yoshimitsu (DX version) DLC Shonen Jump Universe Raditz Momotaro Medaka John Cena (quest) Playstation Universe Naughty Bear Aarbron Wander Spawn (quest) Bosses Bakgelu Stages # Mount Paozu # World Martial Arts Tornament # Gizard Wasteland # Shinihami Realm # Black City # Fort Briggs # D Point # Aspertia City # Konoha # Amazon Lily # Wammy's House # Fujin Academy # Metropolis # Invasion # Alden's Tower # Stowaways # Paris # San Francisco # Time Station # Columbia # Black Rock Stadium # The Graveyard # Fearless # Chamber of the Flame Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Shonen Jump vs. Playstation Universe is told in 30 chapters. with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below. Songs * Opening Song: Sword Summit by TM Revolution * Ending Song: Peace In Our Life song by Hironobu Kageyama (song in English in English versions, Japanese in Asian versions) Trival * One harder picture could be Injustice Gods Among Us and fatalities for more sasprime. * More Crossover Games after for team. Category:Shonen Jump Category:PlayStation Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox 480 Games Category:Xbox 720 Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:Midway Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Warner Bros Games Category:2024